It Ends Here (Kim Possible)/Transcript
Act 1 (Fades to Kim watching Beware of the Creeps on TV) Kim: Hey! Can I come up with commercials, please? Ron: Yes! (Cuts to a TV screen) Announcer: Beware of the Creeps will continue after these messages, only on Channel 10. On the TV screen: (Fades to black) On the TV screen: (Shows a live-action commercial for Spider Squad VII on video game systems with Hilary Duff) Hilary Duff (on the TV screen): I am Hilary Duff, the star of Disney Channel's Lizzie McGuire, and welcome to Spider Squad 7, a new 3D game. (Shows gameplay of Spider Squad VII) Announcer: The new Spider Squad 7 is here! New adventures, same spider squads! (Shows cover art and the consoles the game is available on) Announcer: Available now only on the Wii and Nintendo 3DS game consoles. Coming next Friday! Rated E for everyone. (The commercial ends, and the scene cuts to Kim telling Eddie Lioose at the park) Geo Guy: (excited) Hey, Mom! Eddie Lioose: Hello. Kim: (excited) Guess what? Eddie Lioose: What? Kim: Insect Games are releasing a new Spider Squad game called Spider Squad 7. Eddie Lioose: That's great! But what console is it on? Kim: Wii and Nintendo 3DS! It's not on Nintendo DS anymore. Eddie Lioose: (sad) Awwww! Why not? Kim: (serious) Because Nintendo DS is almost going to be outdated by probably next year. Eddie Lioose: Oh, okay. (Intro) Act 2 (Cuts to Shego listening to their conservation from the bin, and writing notes down) Shego: (sneering) A new Spider Squad game on... the Wii? They don't deserve to get hold of that game ever. I'll tell Dr. Drakken about this! (jumps out of the bin) Ouch! (Cuts to Kim and Eddie talking) Eddie Lioose: The park is closing in two minutes! We better go home! Kim: Yes! (They run out of the park) Shego: (shouting) TWO-- (quiet) I mean two minutes?!? (running) Park ranger: (shouting) Hey, you! You're banned from the park, remember? Shego: (continues running; sad) I wish I wasn't fat enough to be caught while running! (Professor Dementor sees the gate) Shego: Yes! I did it! (leaves the park) (Cuts to Professor Dementor arriving at Dr. Drakken's Evil Lair) Shego: (shouting) Drakken! Dr. Drakken: What? Shego: (shows a notepad with notes written on it) Read this! Dr. Drakken: Kim and Lioose talking about the upcoming Spider Squad? I guess we'll need a plan! Kim and Lioose are planning to get the upcoming Spider Squad, and we don't like the fact they are going to get it! So to stop them, we'll destroy the Possible House, or base, with a tornado overnight. I've been waiting to use the Tornado Machine! (Cuts to Drakken and Shego using the Tornado Machine) Dr. Drakken: To target the specific place, we'll use the locator! (Shows the locator; the locator targets central Wisconsin) Dr. Drakken: I'm going to be a little precise, by moving it to the west. (The locator moves the locator to the west a little) Dr. Drakken: Ta-da! It's pointing at the Possible house at 8226 Mad Dog Street. (Shego sits down) Dr. Drakken: Before you press the joysticks, I will put the live footage screen on. (plugs in a cord) Is the live footage on, Shego? Shego: Yes! (presses the joysticks) (The right side of the screen shows the Possible House getting destroyed) (Dr. Drakken sees the video) Drakken and Shego: Woo-hoo! Shego: Now that we have destroyed the house, we'll have the official authority to ruin the Possible family's lives! Dr. Drakken: Besides that, I've also made an appliance that will control the KP Car and send the car to a dead end! Act 3 (Cuts to the next morning when Ron wakes up) Ron: (yawns) Today's going to be a great day! (rubs his eyes) What the hell happened last night? (He sees the top of the Possible House in his bedroom) Ron: (thinking in his head) Why is the top of the house in my bedroom? (talking) Nevermind, let's move on! (jumps out of his bed and goes to the bedroom) (Ron brushes his teeth) Ron: (spits) Voila! (leaves the bedroom and gets his backpack) (He goes downstairs and eats scrambled eggs and bacon in the kitchen) Mr. Stoppable: Hey, Ron, did you hear about the news? Ron: No time, dad! I gotta finish this scrambled eggs and bacon! (eats) (Ron goes to the living room and turns on the TV) Nick Smith (on the TV; offscreen): This is Middleton's Channel 10 News! (Ron's dad goes into the living room) Nick Smith (on the TV): Just last night, the PossibleHouse, the house of the city's hero Kim Possible, has been destroyed by a tornado! (Shows the Possible House being destroyed) Ron: Dammit. Tornadoes don't usually happen in this state! Mr. Stoppable: Ron, that's what I was trying to tell you! Nick Smith (on the TV): The tornado was extraordinary since tornadoes almost never happen in Wisconsin! (Cuts to Eddie Lioose watching it, and then the scene goes back to the living room of the Stoppables) Nick Smith (on the TV): The roof of the house went through a window of the Stoppables' house. Their son, Ron Stoppable, is Kim Possible's boyfriend. Mrs. Stoppable: Ron, your name was mentioned on TV! Ron: That was the only good thing about this new report. (Ron turns off the TV) Ron: I gotta go to school guys! (walking to the door) Bye! (Door slam is heard) Papa Stoppable: Bye! I wish I got insurance for that house. (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to Kim, Ron, Eddie Lioose, Gum, and Monique arriving outside where the Possible house used to be) Ron: (angry) They destroyed the house, those blosterds! Gum: (crying) Why did this happen? Ron: I've left my cake recipe there. Eddie Lioose: Even though I'm not part of this team anymore, I'll pay my respect. Monique: What happened there? Nick Smith: Well, we have found live video footage of the tornado that was left inside. Kim: Fortunately, that video camera was indestructable and machine washable! Eddie Lioose: Tornado? In this part of the country? Nick Smith: Yes. Kim: (walking to Eddie Lioose) Lioose! (stops walking) Eddie Lioose: Yeah? Kim: If tornadoes don't usually happen in this state, then Dr. Drakken must have made a... (Dun dun dun sound effect occurs) Kim and Lioose: A tornado machine! Gum: You can just re-write that cake recipe, Ron. Ron Stoppable: (neutral) I know I can, but I've been trying to find the final ingredients, blue soy, for 3 months. Nick Smith: Kim and Ron, a man, who was driving through Mad Dog Street, got injured by the tornado. Kim: (sad) Awww... I feel sorry for the poor man. Nick Smith: Goodbye. I have to go back to the news studio. (Nick Smith leaves by going into the Channel 10 News van) Ron: (shouting) Guys! Kim: (neutral) So not the drama, you didn't need to shout to grab people's attention. Ron: I've just rented a place that will be a temporary replacement for this building. Kim and her friends: (excited) Yay! Ron: Let's go! To the Possiblemobile! (Cuts to 1960's Batman transition, but with KP logo) Act 5: Temporary Building and Battle (Cuts to Kim, Ron, Lioose, and Gum in the KP Car) Kim: (jealous) It's a pity that... that... (angry) that Dr. Drakken and his flip buddies destroyed our old home base. Ron: I know. (Cuts to Drakken and Shego in Drakken's lair) Dr. Drakken: (seeing live footage of the KP Car) I am going to control this stupid car! (Dr. Drakken turns on the Car Controlling Device attached to the KP Car) Dr. Drakken: (evil laugh) MWHAHAHA! (Cuts to the KP Car) Ron: We're nearly there! (Dr. Drakken controls the speed of the car) Ron: (shocked) Woah! Kim: You're going too fast, Ron! Ron: It's not me, the car's doing it itself. (Ron touches the brakes) (Cuts to Gree Guy in his lair controlling the car) Gree Guy: (sneering) Now they are at the dead end! I'm going to make the car flip! (The KP Car flips) Everyone: WOAH! Rufus: (angry) Not cool, Ron. Not cool. (The gang get out of the car, and arrives at the new Possible House) Ron: Aha! A new house just for us! Kim: It looks very generic to me. Not Bobby Generic, of course. (Three hours later, the Geo Team go outside) Wade: (pointing at the hole) Why is there a hole there? Ron: I don't know. Let's go in it! (The gang run to the hole, but the time froze except for the gang which was floating on a hole) Kim: Aren't we supposed to fall? Ron: Yes! (looks down) (The time unfrozes and the Geo Team falled down a hole) Everyone: (screaming) AAAAHHHH!! Wade: (falling with them) Why are we falling? Kim: (falling) Because they also had the Time Control Device that controls the (screaming) TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMME!!! (Fades to black for a commercial break) Act 6 (The gang landed in Drakken's Evil Lair) Kim: Oh crap, I recognize this place. Lioose: We all do. Kim: (angry) It's Drakken's Evil Lair! Dr. Drakken: (sneering) Ha-ha! That's right! Kim: I thought you abandoned this place after the big movie! Dr. Drakken: Movie? Ron: (angry) Hey! You were the ones that controlled the KP Car! (Ron attacks Drakken and Shego) Shego: (screaming in pain) OUCH! (angry at Ron) That's not nice, Ron! (Cuts to Drakken with a broken leg sitting on a wheelchair) Kim and Ron: (frustrated) So why did you destroy the Geo Team base? Dr. Drakken: (shocked) Well... Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Ron: (sneering) We destroy the Possible base with a tornado machine because we want you guys to get the upcoming game Spider Squad 7. Kim: (angry) GRRRR! Dr. Drakken: (angry) And we didn't introduce ourselves! GRRRRRRRRR! Let's fight! (Eddie Lioose hits Drakken's henchmen with his gas potion) Henchmen #1: Ouch! (Kim punches and kicks some henchmen) Henchmen #3: Ouch! Kim: Wade, go on the tornado machine! (Wade sits on the machine's chair and changes the target location) Kim: Don't press until Team Possible aren't in this room! (talking to the other members) We're going because a tornado is going to happen in this lair! (Team Possible, except Wade leave the lair) Wade: Hey! This exact location! (A tornado occurs) Shego: Holy crap! Dr. Drakken: Run! (Wade leaves the lair) Wade: So long suckers! (The tornado destroys the Evil Lair) Dr. Drakken: My precious lair... it's ruined! Shego: Watch ou-- (The tornado picks up Drakken and Shego, and throws them out of the lair's hole) Dr. Drakken: Out! Drakken, Shego, and Henchmen: (screaming) AAAHHH!!! Dr. Drakken: Why does this keep happening? (They arrive outside of Tromson Jail) Shego: (shocked) Uh-oh! Dammit! Act 7 (Fades to the Possibles arriving at the rebuilt Possible House; this takes place 4 weeks later) Everyone: Woah! Kim: Just as I remembered! Lioose: Did you get Spider Squad 7? Kim: Yes! (Kim's dad comes to Kim to tell him about something) Kim: Dad, what are you doing here? Dr. Possible: This house will have insurance from now on. Kim: That's great, Dad. But kids aren't interested in that stuff. (Fades to the inside view of the small empty hard gray square room) (The door opens as the two guards threw Dr. Drakken, who is in a straitjacket, inside the room) Guard: Get in there, you! You need a nice long stay in solitary confinement! (slams the door, off-screen) Stupid Drakken, always making trouble out of Team Possible. Dr. Drakken Oh well. Let's look at the positives again. I'm finally away from that Lameo Guy and that stupid Lameo Team. Yes, I did. All alone in this small, empty, hard, gray square room. Kim: (off-screen) Made of white cotton candy! (laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (The room is made of white cotton candy as Kim's face appears on all sides of the wall) Dr. Drakken: (shocked) Oh crap! This can't be! Anything but Kim! (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Police Officer: Freeze! Your scheming plans and stupidity are over, punks. Dr. Drakken: (angry, off-screen) Damn you, Team Possible! (The police van drove off) (Fades to black) (Credits)